readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurotrip
Plot the story starts at Prego for fast meals where Amr,Hasnaa,Fares,Bahy and Scarlett are talking about their favorite countries which they want to travel to"Italy I adore it it's ver wonderfull country specially the leaning tower of Pisa"Hasnaa says,"France amour amour.....I wanna go shopping in paris the Louvre.....oh Paris the capital of the light...."Scarlett says sighing..."I like Paris there are a lot of chicks there"Bahy says laughing and winking....when Scarlett looks at him angrily"okay sorry that was just....sorry"Bahy says when Amr and Fares are keeping silence"what about you two guys?!"Hasnaa says,"well I see that Germany is the best....I wanna visit the kings street as they say always it's a shopping paradise,Neuschwanstein Palace too I heard that it's awesome place"Fares says,"what about you Amr?!"Hanaa says,"oh this is boring we are talking about world's wonder for a long time"amr says frustrated and leans his head over the table.......when suddenly"I got it"Amr says,"what?"Hasnaa says,"what about going on a tour around Europe....like Eurotrip movie remember ?!"Amr says,"yeah I do except it was a movie for bitches man"Fares says,"yeah.....so what do you think of this?!"Amr says,"well dude this costs alot"Bahy says,"we can share the costs between us"Scarlett says,"fantastic!"Amr says,"okay we are gonna need tickets and a lift"Hasnaa says,"let me take care of that I have my ways !!!"Fares says smilling,later at the airport of Italy the gang are going on the tour"I don't believe it we are in Europe yahoooooo"Bahy and scarlett shout at once,"isn't that awesome.....thanks fares for getting tickets !!!"Hasnaa says,"You are welcome Hasnna"Fares says,"oh by talking about tickets...how did you get them?!"Amr says,"well....I will tell you but don't tell anybody ok?!"Fares says,"that depends on what are you gonna say"Amr says,"then I will not say buddy"Fares says winking...."screw you"Amr says privately,later at leaning tower of pisa"wow this is amaizing!! right?!"Hasnaa says,"yeah it's amaizing I can not wait till I see more"Scarlett says,"we are gonna baby"Bahy says sharing a kiss with Scarlett,"I envy these guys"Fares says,when Amr looks at Hasnaa when she doesn't notice as she is watching the tower"I do too bro"Amr says privately,later at England by big ben clock"oh we are here in my home land this is awesome I really appreciate that Fares you broguht us here thanks dude"Scarlett says winking ...fares smiles"I like me"Fares says when Bahy gives him a slap on his butt"don't be so proud she is just thanking punk"Bahy says......"what ever"Fares says when Amr looks absent minded,Hasnaa notices"what is the matter Amr? don't you like the tour?!"Hasnaa says,"no I just think in the tickets thing Fares just said that he got them but he did not say where did he find them"Amr says,"maybe as he said he has a lot of relationships"Hasnaa says,"I feel bad about this"Amr says,"well the next country is France are you ready ?!"Fares says cheerfully...."let's go"Bahy and Scarlett shout,at the airport of England 2 cops stop them saying"wait a minute please"the cop says,"is there a problem?!"Scarlett says,"just wait!!"the cop shouts at Scarlett when bahy gets mad "hey you don't talk to her like that"Bahy says putting his hands on the cop's shoulder,when the other cop aims his gun to Bahy"get down and don't move"the cop says,"wait what did he do for that you started it"Hasnaa shouts at the cop,when the gang suddenly are surrounded by a group of cops"what is the matter in here?!"Hasnna shouts,"I told you there is something in these tickets....fares where did you get them?!"Amr shouts at fares,"well......I faked them"Fares says,"WHAT?!!"Hasnna shouts,"told ya"Amr says,"you son of a....."Bahy says,when Scarlett and Hasnaa have a look of anger on their faces,"what are you gonna do?!"Fares says when the girls suddenly give him a double kick in his balls"no one ticks me ever"Hasnaa says when Scarlett says"huh!"angrily,when Fares falls moaning"why it's always me"he says crying,"that's what you deserve"Bahy says....later in Egypt at Prego Amr Hasnaa Bahy"I don't believe that we get out of that trouble"Hasnaa says,"yeah thanks to Scarlett's parents"Amr says,"yeah...I am gonna miss her she is gonna spend the whole summer in england"Bahy says,when Fares walks in"hey guys"he says shyly,"I wish you learned from that situation a thing"Amr says,"yeah I did"Fares says,"so what did you learn?!"Hasnaa says,"1-don't ever mess with girls,2-if you wanna mess with a girl you should wear a metal underwear first"Fares says laughing....when Amr,Bahy and Hasnaa stand walking to him with anger faces"guys I was just kidding"Fares says....when suddenly they start to run after him"you bitch you are gonna pay"Amr shouts.....................The End......well if you wanna know more just wait for the next episode see ya........ Characters *Amr *Bahy *Fares *Hasnaa *Scarlett Category:Pages Category:Out Break Category:If you wanna know